Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's 2/@comment-175.156.222.156-20141023185853
I just read in a few places that the new Freddy's-mask mechanic works like this: If you have the mask on then the 4 old animatronics will think you're one of them and leave you alone, while the 4 new ones will hunt you down. If you have the mask off, the new ones will leave you alone while you deal with the old ones. (This is supported by the mention of the new ones having face recognition tech installed.) In other words, you're caught in the crossfire between the old and new animatronics, and you have to constantly switch sides in order to survive. First off, can someone tell me if this is confirmed to be true, or is it just a rumour/conjecture? If true, I have more thoughts on this. Someone down there in the comments (or somewhere) pointed out that you'd be in a dead end if both a new animatronic and an old one is near your office simultaneously, if this mechanic is true. Now, I believe that if that were to happen, you obviously have to pick a side if you want to survive. If you put the mask on, the old one will leave you alone, and be scared of the new one and leave. However, the new one will come after you and kill you. On the other hand, if you leave the mask off, the old one will try to kill you, but the new one will ignore you and try to kill the old one. So depending on how dedicated the old ones are in killing you, you either die either way, or leaving the mask off will save you since the new one will chase the old one off. Assuming Scott doesn't have any other method to resolve this situation (like making sure the old ones and new ones never meet), the second choice is the obvious way to go to allow the game to remain winnable. Of course, this is assuming everyone knows about everyone else in the Office (the old one and new one might not see each other if say, one is in the air vent and the other in the hall), just want to give a nod to this possibility as well. But then it would still lead to the you-dying-either-way scenario. What this leads to, I find, is a simple solution to all of the night watchman's problems: Just leave the office and hug the new animatronics through the night without the mask. They'll recognise you as a person and not harm you in any way, while the old animatronics will stay far away from you since they themselves don't want to be hunted down by the new ones. And it's completely free of charge. Assuming ALL of this (except the last paragraph) is true, there can still be several reasons why my final solution may not be a good idea. Firstly, the route from the Office to the new animatronics can be risky (i.e. you might be ambushed by the old ones on the way). This should be easily solved by wearing the Freddy mask until one of the new animatronics show up in the Office, then removing the mask and hugging that animatronic through the night. (i.e. Let the new ones come to you instead of you going to them.) Secondly, there is the possibility that the old ones can fight on even terms with the new ones, hence the new ones do not offer complete protection. Especially if the old ones know how to gang up. Thirdly, the new animatronics may not be friendly all the time, even with the mask off. Not sure how this would work, but it's definitely a possibility. Of course, there are also other implications of the old ones and the new ones being enemies. Wouldn't this mean that the old ones will have to avoid the new ones throughout the night? Not just in the Office, but throughout the whole pizzaria. The old animatronics will have to be very smart about avoiding the new ones, or they WILL eventually be "deactivated" and "dismantled" through and through. Sounds pretty likely given that the old ones love to stand in the middle of the room in plain sight (except maybe Freddy). Once the little war ends, just leave the mask off and have free reign of the night. Invite Bonnie 2.0 for a game of chess or something. Even if the old and new ones are enemies, I also have the idea that in order to keep everyone alive and the game interesting, the new animatronics will not outright kill the old ones but rather escort them back to the Parts & Services room. This can actually solve a lot of potential conflicts such as the two-animatronics-in-the-office scenario above (the new one leaves with the old one, and you're alone in the room again), but a problem that can arise is when on later nights when all the animatronics get more active, all of them will crowd around the Parts & Services room and leave you alone since the old ones are trying to leave all the time and the new ones keep carrying them back. One final, wild idea that I have is that if the new animatronics do destroy the old ones, the murderous spirit from the old one will enter the new one and the new one will start behaving like the old one, with the exception that the new one will not be attacked by and will no longer fear the other new ones. (You still repel the "possessed" one by putting on the Freddy mask.) So while it leaves you with less enemies to deal with, you'll have to keep tabs on who's "possessed" or not, making the middle parts of the night more mentally strenuous. But since you probably can't observe everyone that closely all the time, some visual cue on the new animatronics should suffice to indicate who "possessed" or not. Though it'll still be hard to explain if all the animatronics reset every night. (The old ones are rebuilt to that exact same extent of disrepair, the new ones get de-possessed etc.) (I know at this point, this idea is pretty unlikely to happen, but hey it's fun to think about these things.) Thanks if you read the long post; I hope someone can add further insight to this mechanic.